This invention relates to apparatus for supporting shelves or the like and comprising vertical cables each stretched between an upper anchoring member fixed to the ceiling or other upper surface and a lower anchoring member fixed to the floor or other lower surface, a device for tensioning each cable being provided.
Such known apparatus are not completely satisfactory, since they comprise a large number of different parts, certain of which are small in dimension and may thus be easily lost, which consequently increases the cost price of the apparatus and the assembly time thereof. In addition, the anchoring members are generally bulky, which affects the aesthetic appearance of the apparatus.